


"I Didn't Know it Could Be Like That"

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Naked Cuddling, even though it looks like they are, just naked snuggles, they're not having sex at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Some NSFW fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin Valentis
Comments: 26
Kudos: 155





	"I Didn't Know it Could Be Like That"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch and Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789363) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This scene is from the end of chapter 4 of LadyIrina's "[Touch and Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." It was such a happy, tender moment between these two... T^T
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> Aaaaand, join us on the [Mandorin Discord](https://discord.gg/hnwDRM3)!

Small:

Large:

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hosting these pics on Imgur so I'm hoping they don't flag them as mature content. If you are unable to see the images, please let me know in the comments. :)


End file.
